


Of Skis, Christmas, and Trees

by starsmckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cabin, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Skiing, Winter, bones being adorable, jim being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim rent a cabin for their Christmas holidays. Jim's an excellent skier, but Leonard is not and will have to be taught. Also there's a wonderful fireplace in the cabin, a lot of cuddling ensues. Also there's an epilogue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”FUCKING FINALLY BONES!”

 

Leonard sighed as Jim danced down the corridor ahead of him.

 

”Life is great! We aced our exams, you even did the flight simulation, it’s Christmas in a week and we’re finally off for some holiday!”

 

Jim was speaking loudly and cheerfully as he waved his arms and turned his body with all too much energy, earning several irritated glances from their fellow students but also some smiles that were caught up in Jim’s holiday cheer.

 

Leonard only snickered, he was looking forward to getting some time off with his boyfriend and he was damn proud that he had passed that flight simulation.

 

The two of them reached their dorm and stepped inside. The room was littered with pads and dishes, all the signs of two cadets studying their asses of for several weeks.

 

”Fuck it’s messy in here.” Leonard went over to inspect something that could either be an apple or a slice of pizza, he wasn’t entirely sure.

 

”Okay so we’ll clean up real fast and then we’ll pack. We have four hours until the shuttle leaves.” Jim smiled and started stacking some of his pads on his desk.

 

Leonard wasn’t entirely sure when it had been decided put now he and Jim were going on a ski trip. Leonard, born and raised in Georgia, had never been on a pair of skis. Jim had been skiing several times before and he had sworn it was really easy to learn. Now Leonard didn’t know much about the sport but it didn’t look fucking easy.  But it was going to be nice to get away from the academy for a while. Last Christmas he and Jim had had Chinese food and gone out to a bar. Then it turned out that Jim had actually bought him a present, he was just too embarrassed to give it to him. Leonard wore that ring everyday now. But this year they were doing Christmas properly, they were even going to have a cabin and snow and all that stuff.

 

It took an hour till the dorm was clean. Jim had just finished pulling out a couple of pads from under the bed, Leonard couldn’t help but admire the way those cadet reds hugged Jim’s ass. On to packing, he decided.

 

”What do you even wear when skiing, Jim?” He stared down at his empty bag realizing he had no fucking idea.

 

”Uhm well I ordered you some ski pants and a warm jacket a couple of weeks ago, since I noticed you didn’t have any. I also got you some thermal underwear and stuff.”

 

Jim went over to the closet and pulled out a pile of blue ski stuff.

 

”Wow, thanks Jim. How much was it? I’ll transfer the money to your account.”

 

”Oh don’t worry about it. ” Jim smiled his brightest smile ”Consider it as an early Christmas present. I’m not going to let my Bones freeze his ass off am I?”

 

Leonard snorted and started placing the stuff in his bag.

 

”I always trust you to keep it warm and cozy Jim.”

 

Jim snorted from the other side of the room as he put his own, yellow ski clothes, in his bag.

 

When everything was packed and ready the two of them grabbed a bite to eat and headed out of the door towards the shuttle base. Jim insisted on wearing his ski glasses on his forehead all the way there.

 

They dumped their bags in the luggage compartment and took two seats in the back of the shuttle. Leonard insisted on Jim siting by the window, he may have passed his exam but he still didn’t enjoy being able to see the ground becoming smaller and smaller beneath them.

 

Jim plopped down in his seat, his knees bouncing with joyful energy.

 

”It’s like traveling with a toddler,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

 

”Hey Bones you know I remember the first time we sat on a shuttle together.” Jim turned to Leonard with the brightest smile.

 

”Trying not to remember that right now Jim.” Leonard still had a slight problem with shuttles, and he couldn’t help the motion sickness he sometimes got.

 

”Oh come on Bones it was fucking epic. I mean, that was like the weirdest introduction I ever heard. You’re a weird guy Bones, but I love you for it.”

 

Leonard’s chuckle was abruptly ended as he felt the shuttle starting to ascend.

 

”And we’re off.” Jim pulled out a pad and started reading one of the books he had downloaded for the trip (but not before he gave Leonard a comforting kiss).

 

Leonard spent a couple of minutes counting to fifty over in his head until he felt calm and together. The shuttle ride was four hours long; if it wasn’t too bumpy he shouldn’t suffer too much from the motion sickness.

 

About three hours in the captain’s voice sounded in the shuttle.

 

”Good evening this is captain Green. There’s a real Christmas snowstorm out there so we might be experiencing some slight turbulence. But don’t worry; we’ll get you folks landed for your skiing only about fifteen minutes late. Please buckle up and refrain from walking around until we’ve landed.”

 

”I may throw up on you” Leonard growled, casting a worried glance out of the window.

 

Jim turned to him and smiled ”You do remember! Fucking awesome first impression Bones.”

 

”Tell that to the snowstorm that’s about to send us to our fiery deaths.”

 

”Probably icy regarding the fact that we’re currently flying over the mountains.”

 

That earned Jim an intense glare.

 

”Hey I have scrabble on my pad, want to play?”

 

Leonard considered it for a moment but finally surrendered. Better to get his mind off the storm.

 

Over an hour later the shuttle finally landed. Leonard had only thrown up twice and Jim had managed to get 135 points for one word.

 

Leonard stood up shakily, still feeling slightly nauseous, and headed straight for the exit. When he stepped outside the cold wind hit him like a punch to the face. He gasped and immediately wrapped his arms around himself. He squinted; trying to see through the blowing snow but the rest of the shuttle station had disappeared in the whirling snow and the darkness of the evening.

 

Suddenly he felt a warm body against him. Jim stood next to him, wearing a huge coat with another equally huge and warm coat and their two bags in his hands. Jim’s bright, blue eyes stood out from where they were hidden in the shadow of the huge, fur hood hanging over his head. He leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss full of love and comfort to Leonard’s lips.

 

He suddenly became very aware of how the snow was hitting against him and how he was slowly turning into a human popsicle. Jim handed him the coat and he hastily shrugged it on, his numb fingers fumbling with the zipper to close it all the way up.

 

He reached to grab his bag but Jim stopped him.

 

”I got it Bones! Let’s get out of here!” Jim almost had to scream over the roaring of the wind.

 

Leonard was happy for Jim’s offer, his balance was still slightly off from the shuttle ride and the ground was slippery. He’d rather not have to try to carry his bulky bag.

 

The two of them walked towards the parking lot where the hover car they had rented should be waiting.

 

They reached the car and quickly threw he luggage in the trunk.

 

The relief was instant when Leonard slipped into the passenger seat, escaping the roaring wind and the biting cold. Jim instantly turned on the heat and their fingers slowly thawed.

 

”That’s what I call a blizzard. Haven’t been in a proper one for years though, but it’ll get us in the Christmas mood. You feeling better now?”

 

”Yeah much better now that we’re not outside in the fucking artic.”

 

Jim chuckled and started pulling out of the parking lot.

 

Jim knew Leonard’s heart wasn’t in the complaints. That was what they did, it was their thing to joke and insult each other. Truthfully Leonard was really grateful for everything Jim had done for him. First of all he had gotten him proper ski clothes, then he had rubbed his back while he vomited into a bag and it was Jim who had organized the whole trip from the start. Leonard sank back into his seat and watched the blizzard roaring outside as Jim drove the hover car up the mountain toward the cabin they had rented.

 

He felt himself growing more and more tired, he was still feeling shaky from the shuttle ride, and in fifteen minutes Leonard had fallen asleep.

 

Jim looked over at the sleeping man and snickered, he continued the drive while quietly humming Christmas music to himself.

 

* * *

 

Leonard woke up to Jim’s hand on his shoulder, carefully shaking him awake. He opened his eyes blearily and realized that they were at their destination.

 

”We’re here you sleepy-head.” Jim smiled.

 

Leonard stretched and reached down to button his jacket properly; he was not going out in the cold unprepared again.

 

When they stepped out of the car the snow had stopped and the wind had blown down, it had grown darker on the drive here and the only light was from the headlights of the hover car. Leonard could see the outline of the cabin, it wasn’t huge but it would do for the two of them. They walked round to the back of the car and grabbed their bags and headed towards the cabin.

 

”You have the keys Jim?”

 

”Uhm yeah just give me a sec…” Jim dropped his bag on the small porch and started looking through the top compartment.

 

Leonard impatiently rubbed his hands together, preventing them growing all too cold in the freezing temperature, until Jim finally found the key burrowed in a pile of underwear.

 

Jim’s eyes met Leonard’s and they both smiled as Jim put the key in the lock to open the door to the cabin. As soon as they stepped in the lights turned on and revealed a small, but cozy living room area with a comfy, red sofa and an old-fashioned fireplace.

 

”A fireplace! This is going to be so Christmassy Bones!” Jim went forward to inspect the fireplace ”We had one in Iowa, Sam and I used to roast marshmallows in it.”

 

”Well you better start cracking because it’s damn cold in here” Leonard didn’t really feel like taking his jacket off yet.

 

”Oh there’s probably a heating system, but yeah I’ll still make a fire.”

 

An hour later Jim had turned up the temperature in the cabin and Bones was finally feeling warm again. They sat down on the red couch in front of the crackling fire and had some of the sandwiches they had brought along from San Francisco.

 

Aside from the living room there was a bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom. With droopy eyelids they shuffled back to the bedroom and immediately fell asleep, shielding each other from the cold outside.

 

* * *

 

The next day they woke to a wonderful, sunny day with a fresh coat of snow covering everything.

 

”Perfect skiing weather! Powder snow and sunshine, it doesn’t get better!” Jim explained as they walked towards the ski-rental shop.

 

Jim had carefully instructed Leonard on what to wear; first the thermal underwear, then the fleece and then the skiing pants and jacket. While Leonard was fastening his own helmet Jim was trying to explain that he was an excellent skier and didn’t need a helmet, but as a doctor (and a boyfriend dammit) Leonard was not letting that happen.

After almost an hour of finding the right skis and boots they finally headed for the slopes. The skis and boots were much lighter nowadays than they used to be, so they strapped on the boots and carried the skis over to the hover-lift.

 

”Okay Bones” Jim said as he gracefully snapped his boots into his skis ”You’re gonna want to first snap your toes in and then press backwards until your heel snaps in as well. You can hold on to me so you don’t fall and then you can use your ski poles for balance”

 

The attaching the boots to the skis wasn’t the hard thing, he held on tightly to Jim as he did so but was soon attached to his skis. What revealed to be much harder was actually moving with them.

 

”Okay let’s glide over to the hover-lift, just kind of push yourself forward with your poles.”

 

Jim’s yellow jacket quickly disappeared towards the entrance to the lift. Leonard tried to copy the movement but he instinctively lifted one of his feet and realizing that wasn’t the best idea when trying to maintain your balance he put it down again, accidentally crossing his skis. This combined with the momentum he had gathered through pushing off with his poles caused him to topple right over.

 

”Dammit!” He grumbled, face pressed into the snow, skis and legs and poles tangled together.

 

He looked up and saw a yellow figure moving quickly towards him. Jim’s eyes were bright with laughter as he regarded Leonard’s entanglement.

 

”Stop laughing dammit and help me up.”

 

Jim moved his skis around so he was standing next to Leonard.

 

”Okay first align our skis so they’re parallel.”

 

Leonard carefully entangled his limbs and skis and put them the way Jim showed him.

 

”And… Up we go!” Jim put his arms under Leonard’s and hauled him up. Even through the warm ski jackets Leonard could feel Jim’s muscular biceps pulling at him.

 

Now that he was up they tried again and headed for the lifts.

 

* * *

 

Turns out that hover-lifts are really fucking scary. They go really high and were not easy to manage when wearing skis. If lifts were scary, they were nothing compared to the actual skiing. Leonard had lost track of how many times he had fallen over and gotten a face full of snow. But Jim had always been there to pick him up and urge him to continue down the slope.

 

Jim had been instructing Leonard the whole day: ”Pizza Bones! You’ve gotta go more pizza and slow down or you’ll fall over!”

 

Leonard didn’t know much about skiing but one thing he could gather was that Jim seemed to be insanely good. He was actually skiing backward while making sure Leonard was making it safely down the slope. Jim was a constant swerving and turning, bright yellow presence around Leonard. When Jim sped ahead of him and went right over a jump, doing a mid-air turn Leonard’s heart almost stopped. He forgot to concentrate on not crossing his skis and he went right over. But after a couple of seconds Jim’s face was right there above him, smiling and laughing down at him. Leonard grumbled and forcibly tried to push Jim’s skis away from him. Jim’s face froze and Leonard could see the balance leaking out of him, in a matter of seconds he was lying on top of Leonard, the two of them in a heap of blue and yellow laughter. He couldn’t help but sneak a kiss to Jim’s lips; all he really wanted to do was lie here in the snow all day. But his ass was getting cold and he figured they could continue the kissing in their cabin.

 

* * *

 

That night the two of them had just finished dinner and were now sitting in front of the fire that Jim had put up in the fireplace. They had both showered and put on more comfortable clothes; Leonard in a pair of flannel pants and his Old Miss t-shirt while Jim was in his boxers and a t-shirt. Sore from the skiing they stretched out on the comfy sofa, Jim had his feet up on the coffee table while he let Leonard rest his head on his belly.

 

”You did great today Bones. We’ll practice some more tomorrow and then we can try some of the harder slopes.”

 

”Let’s take it one step at the time shall we, I’d rather live through Christmas ya know?”

 

Leonard felt Jim rumble with laughter under his head and started to sit up, facing Jim.

 

”Uhm I was meaning to say… I mean, thanks for fixing this whole trip. Really Jim, it’s amazing.”

 

There were moments like this when Leonard put down his grumpy exterior and Jim lowered his normally so consistent shields when Leonard had no doubt in the world that this was how it was meant to be. Those blue eyes shone back at him as he came closer and leaned in for a long, lingering kiss.

 

Jim’s hands were warm from the blankets and pillows they had piled around them as he stroked the back of Leonard’s neck.

 

”Let’s go into the bedroom darlin’” Leonard muttered into the nape of Jim’s neck.

 

”Oh come on Bones, I’ve always wanted to do it in front of a fire”

 

Leonard smiled and leaned closer, the fire crackling behind them and the snow swirling outside.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of days were spent gradually getting more comfortable on skis and having cozy evenings in the cabin.

 

Today was the day that Jim decided they would try a black slope (the levels ranging green slopes which were for beginners to black sloped which could be steep and narrow as hell). Jim also decided that it would be better if he didn’t tell Leonard about his plans. So they took the hover-lift up to the very top of the mountain and they found themselves standing in front of a long, winding, rather steep slope with random trees and bumps scattered along the way. Skiers were dashing past the two of them, confidently going down the slope in long, elegant turns.

 

”No way in hell. Not going to happen. No.” Leonard started to turn around and tried walking up the hill back towards the lift.

 

”Hey this is the only way down! This lift only takes us to this slope, but come on Bones, it’ll be fun!”

 

”Fun my ass” Leonard grumbled.

 

But he eventually gave in, just like Jim knew he would, and found himself staring down the slope.

 

”Okay so remember what I told you? If we just take real big, controlled turns and keep the pizza in shape you’ll do fine.”

 

Jim looked up at the sky.

  
”It’s a little bit snowy. Pull your goggles up!” Jim pulled his golden goggles over his eyes and flashed Leonard a confident smile.

 

Jim could often make Leonard feel like he could to anything. On away missions a look from Jim or a casual touch would make him pull through and do anything that was needed. But now, standing before this black slope of death he wasn’t feeling too brave.

 

But he could do this. He was a doctor dammit, not a coward. Another nudge from Jim and he directed his skis downwards, leaning forward he gathered some momentum and he suddenly found himself quickly going down the slope. He put pressure on his outer ski to turn and gather more control of his motion.

 

Standing on top of the slope Jim proudly admired his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but notice the way Leonard’s ass stuck out in those tight ski pants as he turned to the left, arms and pole sticking out in a rather adorable way, everything to gain some balance. Jim laughed quietly to himself and went whooshing down the slope after Leonard.

 

It was all going pretty well, until Leonard forgot to keep his skis in the nice pizza shape and all of the sudden they were parallel and he was facing straight down the slope. He panicked when he was a huge bump to his right, by now he had gathered a lot of speed and he quickly tried to turn to the left, trying to avoid flying over that huge bump. The last thing he heard before he hit the tree was Jim’s screams.

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes to white.

 

_Fuck_ he thought. _I’m in fucking heaven. Great._ He tried to take a breath but found himself choking on something; it felt like he was being suffocated.

 

Leonard spent only a couple of seconds in this confused state until there were suddenly hands freeing him from what was suffocating him, brushing against his face and apparently pushing away all the snow that had been piled on top of him. Suddenly the white was gone and he looked up to see two bright, blue, and worried eyes staring down at him.

 

”Bones oh my god are you okay? Hey follow my finger” Jim started moving his gloved hand in front of Leonard’s face.

 

Leonard drew a huge breath and started coughing on the snow that had gotten into his mouth. Jim realized what was going on and grabbed hold of Leonard and raised him to a sitting position where he could cough freely.

 

”Shit Bones I’m so sorry we shouldn’t have taken this slope it’s my fault oh my god Bones I’m so stupid of course we shouldn’t have done that I have no idea what I was thinking.”

 

”Jim.” Leonard said through gritted teeth. ”Shut up. It wasn’t your fault. It’s not that bad, thank god I was wearing my helmet.”

 

”Are you hurt anywhere? It looks like you’ve got a nasty bump forming on your forehead.” Jim carefully lifted Leonard’s goggle and stroked back his messy hair as he examined his forehead.

 

Leonard did a check over what was hurting and was pleased to learn that apart from how fucking cold he was it seemed as it was only his head that had gotten a beating. He hoped to god he didn’t have a concussion.

 

”Uhm Bones.. Did you bring your communicator by any chance?”

 

Leonard met Jim’s eyes and immediately knew what was going on.

 

”No I didn’t and I’m guessing you didn’t either.”

 

Jim looked down at the ground with guilt, his warm hand still stroking Leonard’s hair where they sat in the snow.

 

”No I didn’t I figured we wouldn’t be needing it but I guess... well I figured wrong but I’ll go down really fast and get you some transport okay?”

 

”No dammit! You’re not leaving me sitting on my ass in the snow, I am perfectly fine to make it down on my skis.”

 

”Bones if you’ve got a concussion you shouldn’t be moving.”

 

”Dammit Jim I’m a doctor, I may have a minor concussion but it won’t cause me any harm to ski down the rest of the way. As long as we keep steady and I don’t go hitting any more trees.”

 

Leonard could see the Jim contemplating their options when he spoke ”Okay, but where doing this my way.”

 

Jim gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss next to the bruise on his forehead and swiftly stood up on his skis.

 

”Ready to stand up?” Leonard nodded and Jim hauled him up as they had done so many timed these last days.

 

Leonard’s head throbbed but he wasn’t feeling dizzy, which was a good sign.

 

”Okay so this is what we’re going to do” Jim moved behind Leonard and positioned himself so that his skis were on the outside of Leonard’s, yellow arms under blue ones as Leonard felt Jim press against him.

 

”I’ll do all the steering.” Leonard heard Jim’s voice right by his ear, soft and comforting. ”And you just try to keep upright okay?”

 

Leonard nodded and felt Jim’s arms wrap around his middle After seeing Jim swooshing down the slopes for days he was truly confident in letting Jim steer him down the slope.

 

Leonard reached up and fastened his goggle and with a whoosh they were heading down the slope, Jim’s warm, constant presence behind him. Leonard felt Jim’s breath where the gap between his coat and his helmet exposed his neck. And he could have sworn he felt something harden and press up against him rear.

 

In a matter of minutes they were at the bottom of the slope. Jim slid out from behind Leonard and smiled brightly.

 

”That was fucking awesome Bones. We should do that more often. The whole skiing behind you I mean, not you hitting a tree.”

 

Leonard grumbled something about overenthusiastic little shit and was then led away to the resort clinic to get checked out.

 

* * *

 

That evening Leonard had been placed on the sofa with pillows behind his head and a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He had tried to explain to Jim that the regenerators had done there thing and that there really wasn’t anything to worry about. But Jim just hushed him and continued fussing about with pillows and blankets until he finally calmed down and retreated to Leonard’ side, stroking a hand through his hair as they watched old Christmas movies.

 

* * *

 

The sun had been shining for the most parts of their trip and out in the slopes, with the snow reflecting the light your skin easily took color. Jim’s face was ridiculously read, except for the areas around his eyes where his goggles had been fastened. Leonard, on the other hand, had built up a golden tan (although not even he avoided the pattern from the goggles).

 

* * *

 

”Let’s go out and cut a tree”

 

It was Christmas Eve and the two of them were sitting in front of the fire, it had become a routine to warm their feet and hand in front of the flames after returning from the slopes.

 

”Are you insane Jim? You know nobody actually does that anymore? We order one and have it transported or just set up a holo one.”

 

Jim shook his head and turned towards Leonard ”No way Bones, we’re doing Christmas properly this year. We’re going to go out with an axe and we’re going to cut our own fucking tree down. It’ll be great.”

 

Leonard couldn’t help but wonder how Jim could have so much energy and Joy constantly flooding out of him. Leonard knew what Jim had been through, he had seen him at his worst, slurring broken confessions through an alcohol-induced haze with tears rolling down his cheeks. The complexity of the ball of energy that was Jim Kirk never ceased to amaze him, yet he never felt lost around Jim. That was why he finally gave in and agreed to go cut that fucking tree.

 

* * *

 

”Too tall.”

 

”Nope too uneven. See? Look at the back.”

 

”Way too small, come on Bones we can do better than that.”

 

”Dammit Jim my feet are getting real cold by now and I haven’t been able to feel my fingers for an hour.” He looked down at his hands; trying to cover the gap between sleeve and glove as they walked in the quickly darkening forest ”I swear to god this is going to take ages if you don- _mother fucking ow_! ” He grumbled as he realized he had just walked into another fucking tree.

 

”Bones?” Leonard could hear the laughter seeping out of Jim’s voice ”Did you just hit another tree?

 

”Maybe” Leonard growls as he rubs his forehead.

 

He hears Jim walking towards him through the snow, his heavy boots crunching though the surface.

 

”Bones! I can’t believe it!” Jim grabs hold of Leonard’s face and presses a big, warm kiss to his lips. ”It’s perfect! You found our perfect Christmas tree!”

 

Leonard just stared in awe as Jim cheerfully swung the axe to cut down the tree that he had walked right into.

 

* * *

 

Later that night the tree was standing in the small living room, spreading a wonderful smell of pine needles throughout the whole cabin. They hadn’t really had any proper ornaments but they had tied some string around their Star Fleet badges and hung them on a couple of branches. Leonard had gotten some of his cufflinks that he hung up and Jim had gather various utensils from the kitchen that he thought were nice and shiny along with some red napkins that he had folded into small stars. Leonard quietly took out the picture he kept of the two of them in his wallet and carefully placed it in-between two branches. The two of them were in their cadet reds, laughing together at some stupid inside joke. Gaila had found it on her camera a couple of months ago and had sent it to Leonard, thinking he might enjoy it.

 

As the two of them stumbled into the bedroom, hands tugging at unnecessary clothing, the fading light from the fireplace shown a faint glow on the two smiling cadets in the picture. This was the life.

 

 


	2. Epilogue

For years to come Leonard would always remember that trip. He would never forget how terrified he had been standing in front of that steep slope. And he would never forget the feeling of Jim behind him, carefully guiding them down. He still had that picture in his wallet, along with another one of Jim decorating that stupid tree that he had walked in to.

He looked over to Jim’s sleeping face as he lay there in the biobed. It was in times like this, the memories of Khan still too fresh in their heads, that they needed thoughts of warm fireplaces in cabins and kisses in the snow.

Jim opened his eyes blearily.

”Hey Jim.” Leonard smiled.

”Hi Bones.”

”You remember that time I crashed into the tree?”

”Twice Bones. That happened two times.”

”Yeah whatever.” He leaned forward and kissed Jim’s somewhat chapped lips, happy to finally have his husband back with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope my description of skiing wasn't all to terrible. Anyway this is a little late for Christmas but meh I figured better late than never! And we never want to go without cozy mckirk do we?


End file.
